The Academy A Gajevy story
by Westiekk90
Summary: How will small Levy fair, with the rough and tall Gajeel around?
1. The look

**A/N**

 **Sorry for it being short. Got the idea past hopefully. :3**

Levy's POV

'BEEP BEEP' There goes the alarm clock, I thought as I sleepily get out of my bed. Then I realised, it was my first year of College! "Lu-Chan! Get up!" I grabbed my housemate's arm and pulled her out of bed. "It's College today!" "Five more minutes..." She moaned, yes Lucy was a lazy girl, but she was also one of my best friends. Shrugging, I went down stairs. 'Plonk! Plonk!' I turned around, still eating toast, and saw Lu-Chan plonking down the wooden stairs.

"Come on Levy!" Lu-Chan shouted at me as she ran to the Academy. "I'm.. only... small.. I don't... have... long legs." I panted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw tuns of other students waltzing into the school. But the one that caught my eye the most was a tall boy, with spiky black hair and iron studs in his nose. 'Weird' I thought, as I tried to catch up with Lucy.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

I was walking past the canal on my way to the academy, with Panther Lily following obviously. When I saw a small blue haired girl running to catch up with her friend, 'She looks tired' I thought. I saw her stop and start panting, whilst looking at her surroundings, weirdly she caught my eye. Then ran off again, "That was awkward," I uttered.

As soon as I got into the building, I saw that girl again! I asked her name, she smiled and said she was called Levy McGarden. I replied saying Gajeel Redfox. "So what's your time table?" she asked.

"Uhh, I've got History at 7:40 then English at 11:20."

"Cool, see you in English." She smiled then walked off.


	2. The blossom tree

**Gajeel's POV**

* * *

English was the hardest lesson, with Levy there. Something about that girl makes me feel, different then I normally am. But she luckily is smart, very smart. "And last but not least. Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. You two will be working with each other on the project. You may all go now." The teacher told us. "Well Gajeel, I guess we'll be working together." She smiled at me and slightly blushed, I guess she isn't that happy about the pairing, but Levy's the type of girl who will help anyone.

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

After English I rushed outside to the cherry blossom tree, by the pond, to eat my lunch. "Hey Shrimp," Gajeel was behind me. "Hey HegdeHog." I smirked. When I looked around I could see he was trying hard to think of a comeback. "Gihihi." He laughed, out of the blue I burst out laughing. "Your laugh is so funny," I giggled. Then I realised, the blossom tree makes people fall in love. I smiled and he did the same.


	3. The Park

**Gajeel's POV**

"So how was school?" PantherLily asked me, "Fine." I replied to my talking cat. "What about the small blue haired girl? What's she like?" "Smart, small. " I muttered, "Cute..." I plonked down on the sofa, and PantherLily jumped onto the sofa next to me and curled up. As I opened a History book to revise, I heard a buzz from my phone. It was from Shrimp! _Want to start working on the project at the park? ~ Shrimp_ it said. Quickly, I placed the book down and text her back, _Sure, I guess, meet you in five_ I smirked then added, _~ HedgeHog_.

As I walked under the park gate I saw a flash of blue. It was Levy! She was in a cute small orange dress with white rims. "Hey HedgeHog!" She waved to me and smiled. "Hey Shrimp!" I smiled back.

 **Levy's POV**

I was sitting underneath the large oak tree when I saw some black spiky hair. It was him, he had actually arrived. "Hdy HedgeHog!" I waved and smiled at him. "Hey Shrimp!" He smiled back as I got up. He looked different without his uniform on. But then again, I had only met him today. He walked over and sat down in the shade. I decided to sit down across from him, "So what were we assigned to do?" He asked. "They want to see a report on the stadium, well atleast that's the place we got." "Great! I go there once or twice in the month." "The best way to write a report on a place is to go there. So I guess we'll have to go there together..." "Like a da-" "Sorta but for a lesson. But not like a date." "Okay then, Shrimp." "Let's book the tickets now. You free on the 18th?" "Yup." "That's great. And... Booked. I will print these at my home and I will see you tomorrow. HedgeHog." I smiled, and walked off.


	4. The Iron Dragon

**Levy's POV**

"I can't believe he agreed to come, Lu-Chan!" I screamed. "It's just for a report, it's not like a date or anything." Lu-Chan walked down the stairs with a towel wrapped around and her long blonde hair dripping wet. She had just had a long relaxing bath. "You don't remember do you?" I smirked. "Remember what?" Lucy asked. "The day I asked him to come is my birthday, how could you forget Lu-Chan!" "Oh right! Smart plan." "I know right!" I lay down on our cozy sofa, my short blue hair spread out, and opened my favourite book, The Hobbit. I had already read the book a million times, and yet I still got engrossed in each and every chapter. Our dog, Plue, came and sat on my lap, we had gotten a Chinese Temple dog because it was small like me. "Lu-Chan! Plue feels skinny, did you feed him when I was with Gajeel in the park?" "Oopsie! I forgot." "You wanted to get a dog!" I sighed and carried on reading.

By midnight, I was so tired, and yet I was still reading! Eventually, I trudged upstairs to my comfy white bed and I slept.

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**

I was calmy walking to school when I saw Levy getting bullied by a boy with blonde hair, and when I looked closer, it was Sting. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. When I reached them, I stood infront of the shrimp. "I'm here for ya, Shrimp." I smiled at her, when I looked she was blushing. "Oh look. Little girly has got her self a boy friend." Sting smirked. "Shut the hell up, Sting. You peice of crap." I told him. "And why would I be afraid of you?" "Heard of my nickname, Sting? I'm called the Iron Dragon. My fists are told to be like iron." "You can't be that strong." And with that I punched Sting, I knew I'd get detention, but it was worth it. For Levy's sake. "RETREAT!" And Sting and his group ran off, except Rogue. "I'm deeply sorry about my friends, Gajeel. I don't know why they do things like that." He said, as he ran off. "You okay, Levy?" I asked. She smiled at me calling her Levy. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Gajeel." She blushed, and quickly kissed my cheek then she went and ran off to her class...

 **A/N**

 **Ooooh, Levy made the first move! Like Elfman would say, 'That wasn't very manly of you, Gajeel.'**


	5. Chapter 5

Levy's POV

* * *

My hazel eyes started to fill with salty, grateful tears and a curly lock of my short blue hair fell out of place. 'Why had he done this? This was unexpected. Gotta focus on the lesson, gotta get to class. Gonna get through the day.' A small smile appears on my face as I think about before. My feelings for Gajeel have changed over the last few days. I let out a happy sigh as Lucy walks up to me, smiling.

"I saw your encounter with Gajeel before,"She taunts, "Wish I could find someone like that." Just as she says this a boy with pink hair and a white scarf walks past and sits on the table next to Lucy. "Yo! Luce!" He smiles at her, I can see that Lucy is blushing bright red. Revenge is sweet.. Especially when it's unplanned.

Gajeel's POV

* * *

After my first lesson I have a free period, and nothing to do. Remembering our chat at the park, I think about how the 18th will be, until a small smile appears on my face. I'm dreadfully happy about being paired with Levy a few days back. Weirdly, PantherLily pads up to me! He's supposed to be home. "What are you doing here?" I hiss to him. Then I remember he can't talk to me when other people are around, crap. He nudges me with his soft head, asking to be stroked. This is a rare occasion, very rare.

At lunch I sit down in a corner and guess who shows up? Rogue, of all people. And behind him is little Levy, smiling at me...

Levy's POV

* * *

I saw Gajeel sit down at the end of the canteen and I decide to join him, Rogue insists on coming to make things well. And since I have a soft heart, I let him. Hedgehog doesn't look pleased. Uh oh... "Hey Gajeel!" I smile as I sit across from him. "Shrimp. And Rogue." He says. Rogue sits down next to me and gulps. "I'm sorry Gajeel, for my friends bef-" "You've said that already. Anyway it's fine."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry... I hope you enjoy, I know my paragraphs aren't that long. But I try, I really do. It's hard you know.**

 **BTW ROGUE IS MEH BAE!**


End file.
